La ilusion del primer amor
by nickacullen
Summary: Llegaba a un pueblo desconocido, donde no conocia a nada ni nadie. Era mi último año de secundaria y lo iba a pasar lejos de mis amigos y de todas esas personas a quienes queria. ¡Que podía conseguir en un año!... nada. Tendria que acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, donde todo era incierto y mi ilusion de encontrar el amor era un misterio.
1. Capitulo 1 Un Comienzo

hey! estoy aqui otra ves .. se que es un capitulo corto pero.. ahi vamos!... espero les guste! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! xD

* * *

CAPITULO I

"UN COMIENZO"

Es lunes, hoy es mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks. Mis padres habían decidido mudarse a este pequeño pueblo, ya que a mi padre lo habían ascendido a un cargo mayor y mi madre pedía vivir en un lugar más tranquilo que la escandalosa California.

No estaba muy emocionada, ya que era mi último año en la secundaria y lo iba a pasar lejos de mis amigos. ¡Que podía conseguir en un año! ¡Nada!, esto iba a ser frustrante, apenas he iba a conseguir uno o dos amigos, no más.

Desganada salí de mi casa, Charlie y Renne, como se llamaban mis padres, se despidieron con un "suerte Bella ". Subí a mi "nuevo" auto, que realmente era un regalo de parte de mi tío Phil, no me quejaba del carro pero en realidad era algo viejo, pero como dicen: "_a caballo regalado no le mires el diente_".

Cuando llegue al instituto una ola de estudiantes me invadió. Baje del auto y escuche a un grupo de chicas murmurar: _¡mira esa es la famosa hija del nuevo jefe de policía! ¡Debe ser la típica lagartona!_

Sorprendida por los comentarios que recibía, entre al bloque 3, donde según mi horario tenía mi primera clase.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 7:30, faltaban 15 minutos para que comience la clase de literatura. Por lo que decidí quedarme parada al lado de la puerta del salón y apoyar mi espalda a la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarme un poco.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz que me hizo saltar y abrir mis ojos de golpe.

-amm... hola- dije con un poco de desconcierto.

-Tú debes ser Isabella, la hija del nuevo jefe de policía.- eso me sorprendió, aquí la gente hasta sabia ¡mi nombre! Pero como no imaginarlo, en un pueblo tan pequeño hasta el más mínimo secreto podía llegar a saberse.

-eh…si, pero solo Bella,.. Me gusta Bella, mm y... tu… ¿eres? – dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia él.

-¡oh! Soy Mike… y por lo visto vamos a ser compañeros en literatura…- lo dijo con cierta emoción que me fastidio, aunque bueno el chico era simpático algo rubio y ojos azules ¡lindo! Pero aun así no me llamaba lo suficiente.

Mike abrió la puerta del salón y con ademan me hizo pasar primero, mientras el tenia grabada en su cara una sonrisa, según el "coqueta" que sinceramente no me atraía.

Cuando entre, me fije que Mike y yo no éramos los únicos en el salón;debi haberme quedado mucho tiempo afuera,pense. El salon estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que alardeaban. Mike me tomo de la mano y mientras me llevaba a una mesa libre para que me siente junto a él, una chica me saludo.

* * *

quien sera esta chica?..lo averiguaran en el siguiente capitulo xD espero les haya gustado... Y porfis haganme saber que opinan!

jeje nos vemos en el otro capi! =D


	2. Capitulo 2 Al Descubierto

hey! ya estoy aqui otra vez! xD

perdon si me demore tanto! encerio perdon a todas aquellas personas a las que he hecho esperar tanto!.. pero lo que pasa es que estado tan hueca! encerio es mucha falta de imaginacion! jeje! pero ya estoy aqui! y espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo..! jeje por fis haganme saber sus opiniones sobre el fanfic..! encerio!

y si es que por ahi alguna personita tiene alguna idea! ya saben aqui estoy! =D

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI INVENCION! =D**

**espero les guste! besitos! ciberneticos! xD**

* * *

CAPITULO II

"AL DESCUBIERTO"

-Hola soy Ángela, tú debes ser Isabella, es un gusto-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí para que la estrechara.

-Hola Ángela- dije mientras me soltaba del agarre de Mike para poder estrechar su mano- igualmente es un gusto, pero puedes llamarme Bella.-

-Oh de acuerdo Bella, tal vez…- dijo algo tímida- quieres sentarte junto a mi esta clase- en ese momento le iba a contestar pero el metido de Mike apareció.

-em… lo siento Ángela pero bella va a sentarse conmigo- dijo arrogante.

-lo siento Mike, pero preferiría sentarme con Ángela sino te molesta- dije y este se quedó en blanco. ¡Pobre! pensó que ya me había conquistado.

Tome asiento junto a Ángela y aunque al principio no hablamos mucho pude notar que era una chica muy amigable, aunque al principio un poco tímida. ¡Me agradaba! seriamos grandes amigas.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y por suerte la siguiente clase, ósea Biología, también la compartiría con Ángela. Por lo que salimos juntas del salón, pero detrás nos seguía Mike. Llego corriendo hasta nosotras y puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y los de Ángela.

-¡hey! Chicas ¿Cuál es su siguiente clase?- dijo con curiosidad.

- nos dirigimos a Biología-dijo Ángela con tono cortante.

- Oh que mal, me hubiera gustado compartir esa clase con ustedes- dijo mirándome solo a mí- ok entonces nos veremos más después- dicho esto se alejó.

.

.

-no te agrada ¿verdad?- me pregunto Ángela cuando entramos a la clase de biología.

- mmm… siendo sincera, no. Es muy fastidioso-dije con una mueca que le causo gracia a Ángela.

Llego la profesora y todos tomamos asiento. Se presentó hacia quienes no eran sus estudiantes y se dedicó a hablarnos sobre la célula animal.

Todos estábamos concentrados en su explicación, cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta. La profesora dejo su explicación de lado y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡señor Cullen otra vez llegando tarde!-dijo con reproche- y ¿Cómo es posible que recién estemos comenzando el año y usted ya está con malas mañas?-

- lo siento …lo siento, le aseguro que no fue mi intención, esta vez… fue culpa del auto- dicho esto toda la clase estallo en carcajadas, incluyendo la misma profesora.

- lo de siempre… mejor pase y tome asiento- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- que interrumpió mi clase- recrimino con cierto enfado.

Estaba un poco confundida por la reacción de todos los chicos de la clase, por lo que mire a Ángela con la intriga en mis ojos.

-aaa…- dijo comprendiendo mi mirada- ese chico- señalo al chico que acababa de entrar y ahora estaba sentado al lado de nuestra mesa- es Edward Cullen, siempre llega tarde por sus escapadas "Románticas"- lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- todos lo saben, hasta los profesores pero él lo niega rotundamente. Tiene fama de mujeriego.

-Mmm… ya veo – respondí mientras me lo comía a miradas.

Edward a simple vista era un chico muy apuesto, era alto, flaco, de tez blanca, algo musculoso (pero lo suficiente como para matarme de un infarto) su voz era como el canto de los dioses, su cabello de color cobrizo y por lo que pude apreciar tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Sí, es guapísimo- dijo como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos.

- lo es- respondí sincera.

-es una pena que solo fije en rubias tontas- lo dijo con enojo mientras lo miraba- pero, en fin quien de nosotras necesita de un mujeriego como ¿el?- dicho esto me sonrió, tratándome de decir que en verdad el no valía la pena, le devolví la sonrisa pues no sabía que responder.

Edward me gusto, sí, pero Ángela tenía razón y ella estaba siendo sincera con sus palabras. El no valía la pena.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos levantamos se nuestras sillas, pero la maestra nos detuvo a todos.

-¡chicos! Olvide de presentarles a su nueva compañera, como ya todos sabrán es la hija del nuevo jefe de policía. Isabella Swan- dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos para que pasara al frente. Como pude me situé a lado de la maestra- Isabella, siéntete cómoda, eres bienvenida- me sonrió de forma maternal pero eso no evito que toda la sangre subiera a mis mejillas. ¡Odiaba sonrojarme!

- y acaso no van a darle una ¿bienvenida?- solo esto faltaba, que uno a uno viniera y se presentara, pero no el destino me tenía preparado algo peor, pues en cuanto la maestra dijo eso, el chico de cabellos cobrizos se acercó, tomo mi mano la beso.

-Bienvenida Isabella- dijo con una voz de terciopelo mientras se alejaba y me guiñaba.

En ese momento juraba que mi cara llegaba a un tono _"rojo tomate" _

¡Como odiaba esto de sonrojarme!

-Muchas gracias por el gesto de caballerosidad Sr. Cullen, pero un "Bienvenida" hubiera sido suficiente. Disculpa Isabella – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí siempre es asi de…- dejo la frase incompleta como si buscase la palabra correcta-Coqueto- dicho esto la clase volvió a reír.

La maestra se despidió y yo quede en estado shock hasta que Ángela llego donde mí y me saco al pasillo.

Ya afuera pregunte a Ángela.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-mmm… supongo que has sido participe de una de las conquistas del Famoso ¡EDWARD CULLEN!- lo último lo dijo gritando haciendo que todos en el pasillo nos miraran, incluyendo al mismo Edward.

Tome a Ángela del brazo y al empuje para que me llevara a la cafetería.

Sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería y pasado el bochorno decidí hablar.

-Con que… fue eso- dije mirando a Ángela, quien estaba concentrada buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

- emm… si pero ha sido un intento fallido, la maestra Caroline lo ha dejado al descubierto ante ti- y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dije extrañada.

-bueno… Edward te mostro su parte caballerosa pero todos saben que esa es la primera fase de su conquista- no entendía lo que Ángela me decía por lo que la alenté para que siguiera- Bella… le interesas… o acaso no viste como te guiñó…jajá-.

-Ángela estas equivocada ¿yo? … interesarle… ¿yo, enserio?-dije incrédula.

-Bella no estoy loca toda la clase vio cómo te miro, te juro el no dejo de verte desde que pasaste al frente…jajá lo tenías hipnotizado… te lo aseguro solo le faltaba babear… acéptalo llamaste su atención.

-como si eso… fuera posible, ni siquiera lo conozco ¡Ángela!- ¿Cómo se iba fijar en mi si ni si quiera esa su amiga?

- como si a él le importara. Te gusta verdad, sabes cómo se llama que más necesitas.- lo dijo muy convencida.

- no ang, creo que… el trato de ser caballeroso, nada más- dije resignada ya que él no se fijaría en mí. Ansiaba que todo lo que Ángela dijo fuera una equivocación porque no quería ilusionarme con algo que tal vez nunca sucedería.

-eso ¿crees?- asentí- entonces ¿Por qué en este momento está caminando hacia esta mesa? – pregunto.

- no es cierto- susurre, mientras por dentro rezada que no fuera verdad.

Se alzó de hombros y comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva- cinco, cuatro, tres…- apoye mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos con fuerza- uno – susurro.

.

-Hola… podría sentarme con ustedes- pregunto y lo mire, no lo podía evitar. Con solamente oír su voz sentía electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Claro, porque no, sigue siéntate- le contesto Ángela toda despreocupada.

- Gracias- contesto y se sentó junto a mí.

En cuanto se sentó, lo deje de mirar pues me sentía tonta. ¡Lo estaba mirando como si fuera comida!

_Tonta bella, me reproche en mi mente._

Quería tener mi mente apartada del Dios Griego que estaba a mi lado, por lo que tome una manzana de mi bandeja y la mire como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Eres nueva- comento esa esplendida voz.

_Oh no… ¡error! ¡Bella deja de alabar a ese hombre!_

Respire profundo, lo mire y asentí. No podía hablar ya que al verlo, sentía un peso en mi garganta que me dejaba sin habla.

-te llamas Isabella –confirmo con su voz de terciopelo.

Volví a asentir.

-Pero le gusta que la llamen Bella- intervino Ángela.

- si – respondí mirándola.

- Bella…- dijo pensativo- suena bien –le sonríe- me gusta- dijo convencido.

Mi corazón salto de alegría cuando escuche ese "me gusta" con su voz seductora.

_¡Tranquilízate Bella, el solo dijo que le gustaba como sonaba "Bella", no dijo que les gustes!_

Suspire resignada- a mí también –dije mientras miraba con intensidad sus ojos, tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada por un buen momento, pero sus ojos eran tan deslumbrantes que fui yo quien bajo la mirada primero.

El, por mi reacción dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

Esa era la risa más melodiosa y hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, sería una de las cosas que añadiría a mi _lista mental sobre "Edward y sus perfecciones". _

_¡Vuelve a la realidad Bella!..._

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces. ¿Por qué tenía una lista sobre las perfecciones de Edward? eso era ridículo.

¡Oh Ángela! Pensé. ¿Por qué no había hablado en todo este tiempo?

La mire y vi como buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. Necesitaba desviar la atención de Edward sobre mí, por lo que decidí pillar a Ángela distraída.

-hey Ang… ¿a quién buscas?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Ella salto ante mi interrogación.

-¿yo? A… nadie- contesto nerviosa.

De reojo vi como Edward, al igual que Ángela, buscaba a alguien entre el gentío, hasta que me regreso a ver y me sonrió.

-yo, si se a quien busca- dijo seguro.

-¿a quién?- ¡bien! ahora Edward tenía la cabeza en otro asunto.

-a su novio- contesto con convicción.

Al escuchar la palabra "novio", me sorprendí porque aunque yo y Ángela nos conocimos recién, ella nunca menciono a alguien o algún chico que fuera de su interés y menos a algún novio.

-¿tienes novio?- pregunte extrañada.

Creo que Ángela no me escucho o solo no me decidió oír pues solo tenía ojos para mirar a Edward con enojo.

-y tú, ¿Cómo sabes eso? Si ni siquiera somos amigos -inquirió con furia a Edward.

Este sonrió- Todos lo saben – dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-a… ¿sí?- Ang, cada vez se enojaba más.

Yo en cambio miraba la escena divertida. Por un lado Ángela estaba enojada con Edward por atreverse a… no estaba segura, pero lo que fuera la ponía furiosa y Edward por otro lado se reía por el enojo que esto causaba en Ang.

-¿Al igual que todos saben sobre tus escapadas Románticas?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Regrese a mirar Edward, su cara era un poema y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Por lo visto Ángela había dado en su punto bajo, ya que Edward no argumento nada para defenderse.

No pude evitar reír cuando Edward se puso rojo por la vergüenza… de que… no sé, pero imagine que fue porque Ángela revelo la razón de sus atrasos, frente a él y a mí. Y aunque yo ya lo supiese, ahora él tenía conocimiento de que yo había oído sobre el motivo de sus retrasos a las clases.

Sonó el timbre y volví a mirar a Ángela. Esta sonreí victoriosa.

-ang… ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-

- Historia... y la tuya- dijo tranquila.

-mmm… yo tengo física- conteste apena. En realidad quería compartir más clases con ella, pero ya era suficiente compartir dos o tres clases.

- o pero no importa, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu salón, creo que no queda muy lejos del mío- dijo y sonrió.

-de acuerdo, gracias- estaba contenta, al menos iba a encontrar la clase de física sin perderme el primer día.

-ok vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- adiós Edward, espero que no llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase- se rio y se alejó.

Edward no le respondió, creo que ni la miro, pues seguía absorto en algún pensamiento.

-vamos Bella -me llamo Ángela.

Asentí.

-Adiós- dije simplemente mientras me levantaba para seguir a Ángela.

Edward salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos, me miro y me dedico una sonrisa ladeada. No dijo nada, pero eso basto para dejarme como una boba frente a él.

_¡Bravo Bella, solo te falta babear!_

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces suavemente.

-Adiós -repetí y corrí junto a Ángela.

.

.

-¿Qué paso ahí? –pregunto Ángela, mientras caminábamos por el atestado pasillo.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunte confundida, pues durante todo el camino solo tuve cabeza para Edward y su hermosa sonrisa, que ahora en adelante seria mi favorita.

-¿acaso no es obvio?... hablo de allí con Edward, ¿te dijo algo? –o claro que era obvio, de qué otra cosa iba a preguntar Ángela.

- no, no me dijo nada- dije un poco más seria.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te demoraste?- porque tanta curiosidad por parte de Ángela.

- no lo sé- conteste sincera- es que… me sonrió y… no lo pude evitar, me, me gusto- tartamudee- y bueno con lo tonta que soy, me quede ahí observándolo.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Efecto Edward- dijo mientras se reía.

- ¿perdón?- dije perpleja.

Se encogió de hombros- es una forma de decirlo, todas, incluyéndome, hemos pasado por eso- dijo como si nada- pero ahí… algo que me sorprende- dijo pensativa.

Me quede en silencio, analizando las palabras de Ángela, ¿acaso ella me dijo que Edward actuó de Casanova con casi todas las chicas del instituto? O entendí mal.

-¡Hey! No vas a preguntar que es lo sorprendente- me saco de mis pensamientos y la mire avergonzada pues no sabía a qué se refería, y por lo visto me entendió porque suspiro pesadamente y me lo explico.

-él ha coqueteado con todas- dijo seria- pero – agrego- contigo lo ha hecho muy rápido y bueno lo típico en él es estudiar su "presa", tu sabes a que me refiero… el trata de saber todo de ti, pero nunca obtiene esa información de ti – le hice una mueca, ¿qué me trataba de decir Ángela?, me estaba confundiendo más de lo que ya estaba. Ella se fijó en mi gesto y bufo- quiero decir obtiene "esa información" de fuentes cercanas a ti, o a la persona en la que está interesado. Pero contigo no ha hecho eso, se podría decir que… se lanzó a un "área desconocida" en la que trata de apresar a una "criatura"- dijo señalándome- fuera de su conocimiento, un alma misteriosa- sonrió- le interesas, de verdad y para que haya tenido los pantalones para sentarse junto a nosotras, es porque realmente le gustas – dijo sincera.

Me quede pasmada por todo lo que Ángela me había dicho. En realidad esa _criatura_ le interesaba a Edward, en realidad me ve diferente al resto de chicas. En este momento todo era un enigma para mí.

Dentro de mí quería que todo lo que había dicho Ángela sea cierto, pero aun así si lo fuera era muy difícil creerlo, Pues yo era desconocida para él, al igual que él lo era para mí.

-cómo puedes asegurar eso-pregunte desconfiada.

- como te lo dije en la cafetería y te lo vuelvo a repetir, llamaste su atención. Tú no te das cuenta de la forma en la que él te ve, pero los demás si- dijo segura de sí misma- y… perdón pero esta es mi clase- dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba a su derecha- te tengo que dejar o sino llegare atrasada- dijo riendo, y sabía muy bien porque- emm... tu clase esta tres o cuatro puertas, si no me equivoco, seguro no te pierdes- siguió riendo- y piensa lo que te dije, es verdad aunque tú no lo quieras admitir- y sin decir más se despidió agitando su mano y entro en su salón.

Me quede parada un par de segundos pensando en lo que Ángela había mencionado, en todo lo referido al repentino interés de Edward sobre mí. Pero cuando lo pensé bien, en realidad todo era una estupidez.

Como, Edward Cullen, el famoso galán del Instituto de Forks se fijaría en mí: una chica pequeña, escuálida, de cabello castaño (algo muy normal), tez pálida (¡ni siquiera era blanca!) y a decir verdad, era una chica torpe.

No, el que Edward se fijara en mi era algo totalmente imposible.

El, era un Dios Griego frente a una Cenicienta, que no poseía gran belleza.

Frustrada, decidí seguir a mi clase, que más me quedaba, nada. Era por eso que no quería que creciera una esperanza dentro de mí, pero ya era muy tarde, estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Culllen, a quien acababa de conocer hace unas horas.

* * *

OK! hasta ahi esta!

que tal les parecio?.. espero que les haya gustado! por fis dejenme review! jaja lo se lo se estoy mendigando ! jaja pero que puedo hacer! me esfuerzo haciendo esto! jaja espero les haya gustado y gracias a todas esas personas que añadieron mi histora a sus favoritos!

GRACIAS! les prometo tratar de subir los capis.. lo mas rapido posible!

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! chauss! =D


End file.
